Tied Skates
by Sistemoverload
Summary: Levi being invited to Hanjie's birthday party and Eren only trying to earn money. Levi a collage professor Eren a senior in High school Eren getting a job at the roller skating rink down town was all he could ask for and birthday parties being no difference in his schedule, but the last thing he expected was to see a group of adults booking the night for a birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Tied Skates

Roller Skating AU

Eren X Levi

Chapter 1

Levi-

I walked down the hallways weaving in and out between young adults, some older, carrying books and binders filled with paper, myself holding a folder with color coded sticky notes poking out from the edge of the folder and my laptop.

Looking down at my watch, class is about to start. I walk through the doorway of class 207 and shift my gaze upon my students. I walk swiftly to the front of the room and right my name on the board.

"My name is Mr.Ackerman" I turned by back to the board and faced my audience, " welcome to French" I finished up the class and grabbed the stack of homework I assigned last week. I then put the stack inside my folder and closed my laptop. Going down the hall and out the doors I walk into the parking lot and go to my car. I look at my watch, only twenty-five more minutes of my lunch break and then back to work. I swiftly opened my car door and slipped into the seat, putting my foot on the brake pedal and turning the key to start the car. I set my laptop and folder in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. My phone ringing broke the cycle I do every day, I slipped my phone from my pocket and hit the answer button not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Levi, hey!" The gruff voice from the other end said. "Erwin, is there something you need?" I asked him, shifting my phone to beheld between my cheek and shoulder. "Well, yes, there's going to be a party next weekend for Hanji's Birthday and was hoping you would come." "No." I say flatly denying his invitation, I here a sigh from the other end of the line. "Levi, you wouldn't have to do anything, just come to the party." He said. I sighed knowing that there was no way out of this. "I'll think about it." I tell him "but that doesn't mean I'm buying her a present." I already knew I would regret my decision when the next weekend would come.

"Thank you Levi. All I know right now is that it's going to be on Friday, I'll text you the address when I find out." I hum in response and hang up. I look at the clock on my radio, only seventeen minutes left.

…

I drive down the busy street soon stopping at a red light. Looking at the people walking down the sidewalk, seeing people tall and short people, dyed hair, girls with short hair boys with long hair. The stop light then turns into green and I lightly push on the gas pedal and move forward. I sped forward in a hurry knowing that I don't have much time left of my lunch break.

…

Pulling into the parking spot I grab my folder and my laptop and then I step out of my car and lock the door after I've closed the car door.

Walking into the building hearing the bell ring above me signaling that there was a new customer to the employees. "Hello! Welcome to Scout, what would you like" the cheery cashier said to me with a smile. "Oh! Levi. The usual?" "Ya." I say taking my wallet out from the back pocket of my jeans. "That would be $3.46." he told me and I pulled out a five dollar bill, I handed it to him "Keep the change" I then walked away from the counter and sat down in the window seat that I have claimed since the time I started coming here. I set my laptop on the table in front of me and opened it and I put the homework filled folder to the side of me. I guess I can start putting in the grades.

…

"Levi" the cashier called my name. I stood from my chair and walked to the counter in the front of the cafe.

"Here you go Levi" the cashier smiled and handed me my earl gray tea. "Thank you," I take my cup and head back to my seat. I sit down and close my eyes, I could feel a headache coming.

…

I walk out of the coffee shop with a slight wave to the cashier and approach my car. Shifting my weight to my right foot, I grab my keys and unlock my car. Swiftly moving to sit in the driver's seat I place my folder and laptop in the passenger seat and then open the glove compartment and take out my Ibuprofen.

I look at the drugs wondering if I should just call off class or to continue class.

Furrowing my brows I sigh while putting the pill bottle back in the glove compartment and start the car.

…

"Good afternoon Mr.Ackerman." one of my students said. I rolled my eyes and didn't even spare a glance at her 'How can everyone be so cheerful'.

"Everybody turn to page twenty-three and read to page sixty, you will continue to read the 37 pages I have assigned to you after class as homework, with a summary and test tomorrow on what you read, this will be a grade." I erased the last classes notes off the white board and then turned to the book on my desk. 'L'Étranger' or known as 'Stranger' by Alburt Camus. 'Mr. Meursault, describes his life in a memoir-like fashion beginning the day after his mother died.' The theme being 'alienation from oneself, each other, and from society as a whole.' With only 123 pages.

… Going home was the best part of the day for me. Turning down Rose St. I sighed in annoyance when I saw a certain car parked in my driveway. I grab my phone from the center console of my car, going to my contacts and pressing the given name 'Eyebrows'. Hitting the dial button only herring a couple of rings. Erwin almost picked up instantly.

… Word count - 1,003


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren-

"Armin, PLEASE let me copy your math homework" I begged him, my fists clenched together and giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"No Eren, for every action there is a consequence." Armin then turned around and hugged his binder taking it out of my reach.

"Eren," I turned around knowing who it was. "Yes Mikasa?" I give Mikasa a little smile. "Leave Armin alone, he's right, you need to start doing your homework" she told

me crossing her arms across her chest. "You know that I was busy last night, my party had to raid the boss last night and

homework just slipped my mind." I turned around to face Armin again. "this is the last time, I swear." Armin gave me a look of defeat and then sighed, he opened his binder and took out his math book.

"Copy it during lunch and give it back to me when you finnish and make sure that

you get some wrong, we don't want a repeat of last time." He handed me the book and I took it greedily.

"Thank you Armin, I promise that I'll do it next time." I smile at him and run off

with the book in my arms.

… I run to class and barely make it in time. I tried to stop my adrenaline rush and I

go to my seat in the third row from the back in the left corner of the room. I take out my binder from my backpack and open it to find my 'notes', I continue to doodle in my binder.

"Good morning class" our teacher says. The class stays silent and doesn't pay

any attention to her Today I have a job interview and its right after school so i would have to get out

of school early. I sigh outloud and rest my hand on my chin and look out the school's windows.'I know how important this interview is so I don't want to mess it up, I wonder if

I can even make it through this month's payments.' I chuckled to myself and look back at the teacher trying to keep my head up from dozing off.

"Hey, hey Eren" i woke up Armin shaking my shoulder. "Ya, whats up." I say sitting up from my hunched position over my desk, wiping

the drool from my cheek. "We have to go, class starts in four minutes." I then sprang out of my seat. "Shit, Armin I'll see you in lunch." I then ran out the classroom door "ugh" I turn

around quickly to grab my backpack from the side of my desk "bye again." I then continue my journey to Science class, leaving Armin behind rolling his eyes.

I ran through the hallways dropping my pencil in the process, I sigh and go back

to grab it. Bending down I reach for it but someone steps on it, I look up and it's none other than Jean.

"Where do you think your going, Gayger." he asks me with a smirk.

So it turns out that I didn't make it to science instead i'm here in the boys

bathroom hungover the sink cleaning my bloody lip. I sigh and grab my backpack from the ground and start to head to the nurse. 'At least she'll give me an excuse from being late to science' I rub my head and sling my backpack over my left shoulder.

"Hey sorry im late, I had to go to the nurse." I said handing the teacher an excuse

note. "What happened?" someone said as I sat down in my seat, it was Mikasa. "Its nothing, dont worry about me." I said looking down trying to avoid eye contact

with her. Reaching down I take out my science binder from my backpack opening it to find my poor handwriting and little doodles here and there.

'Briiing'

The bell rang and I shut my binder with a huff i stood from my seat rushing out of

the room as I held my backpack in the air over the people still sitting down taking their time to pack up.

I ran out the front doors of the hell we call 'school', down the sidewalk that was lined with cars from students. I dashed passed many girls making plans for the weekend and guys planning for the upcoming football game. I stumbled but quickly regained my footing, wanting to make it to the interview I took off my tennis shoes and started to replace them with my dress shoes while running and stopped at the bus stop and waited for the vehicle to bring me to my destination.

Making it to my interview five minutes early i went to the males bathroom and

started to change into my dress shirt and take off my dress shoes mumbling profanities to myself for putting them on in the first place just to take then off again. Finishing getting dressed I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the counter.

"Hello sir, how many hours do you plan to skate, if you don't have your own skates then you are welcome to rent some at the skate counter." I listened to the girls practiced line and smiled at her.

"Sorry-" I look at her nametag on her left shoulder "Isabelle, but i'm here for an interview to be the new roller skating attendant."

"Oh, I'm sorry is your name Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes" "Follow me to the back, ill show you to the manager's office." Isabell says as she

opens the counter door for me.

"Thank you Isabell" I say as I enter behind the counter and follow her through the 'staff only' door.

We reach the managers door and before I knock i look to isabell to my right and she gives me a thumbs up. I gulp and and do two strong knocks on the door.

"Come in"

I slowly open the door and walk in and close the door behind me.

… Word count - 1,002


End file.
